Olivia Hack
| birth_place = Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress | years_active = 1984–present }} Olivia Cathrine Hack (born June 16, 1983"Celebrity birthdays on June 16." Miami Herald 16 June 2009: A8. Web. 29 April 2012.) is an American actress and voice actress, best known for providing the voice of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd in Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!, and for playing Cindy Brady in the 1990s theatrical Brady Bunch films. She has also done voice work for Fillmore!, Bratz as Cloe, Family Guy, Blood+ and Avatar: The Last Airbender as Tai Lee. She appeared in Star Trek Generations, Party of Five and Gilmore Girls. As a child actress, Hack appeared in her first commercial spot when she was eight months old. Entertainment Weekly noted the authenticity of Hack's reprisal of Cindy Brady for the 1990s Brady Bunch films, and the New York Daily News made positive comparisons of Hack's work to that of Susan Olsen's Cindy from the original television series. In both 2000 and 2001, Hack received Young Artist Awards nominations for 'Best Performance in a Voice-Over: TV/Film/Video' for her work in the series Hey Arnold!. Filmography Live-action television * Phenom (1 episode, 1993) as Jennifer * Wings (1 episode, 1995) as Cindy Brady * Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1 episode, 1997) as Lorrie * Perversions of Science (1 episode, 1997) as Jenna Sorensen * Touched by an Angel (1 episode, 1997) as Kim * Tracey Takes On... (2 episodes, 1998) as Bethany * Party of Five (2 episodes, 1998) as Stephanie * Two of a Kind (1 episode, 1999) as Tammy * The David Cassidy Story (2000) as Young English Fan * Freaks and Geeks (1 episode, 2000) as Erin * Sammy (2000) as Lola * Any Day Now (22 episodes, 2001–2002) as Young Mary Elizabeth O'Brien * Judging Amy (1 episode, 2002) as Jasmine Barnes * Gilmore Girls (8 episodes, 2003–2004) as Tanna Schrick * Cold Case (1 episode, 2005) as Tiffany - 1965 Live-action film * Star Trek Generations (1994) as Olivia Picard * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) as Cindy Brady * A Very Brady Sequel (1996) as Cindy Brady * Crayola Kids Adventures: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1997) as Captain Voice artist Film * Napoleon (1995) as Nancy * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Open Season 2 (2008) as Charlene * Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) as Cloe * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) as Treena * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) as Rhonda Wellington LloydNickelodeon's Hey Arnold! movie gets title; 19 original voice actors returning Entertainment Weekly, Retrieved June 13, 2016 Animation * P. J. Sparkles (1992) as Glowee * Life with Louie (1 episode, 1995) as Kelly Bassett * Rocket Power (1 episode, 2000) as Lizzie * As Told by Ginger (1 episode, 2000) as Hall Monitor * The Kids from Room 402 (13 episodes, 2000–2001) as Gabrielle * Rugrats (2001) as Emica * All Grown Up! (2001, 2003, and 2007) as Emica * Fillmore! (1 episode, 2003) as Trace * Astro Boy (2 episodes, 2003–2004) as Various * Hey Arnold! (42 episodes, 1996–2004) as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Family Guy (4 episodes, 1999–2005) as Various * Blood+ (50 episodes, 2005–2006) as Mao, Irene * Avatar: The Last Airbender (12 episodes, 2006–2008) as Ty Lee * Psi-Kix (2008) as Various * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (1 episode, 2011) as Emily * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (3 episodes, 2012) as Kaylee, Best Friend Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, and Sweet Dreams Bear * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Katooni * Care Bears & Cousins (2015 - 2016) - Lotsa Heart Elephant * Star Wars Forces of Destiny (2018) - Qi'ra Video games * Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) as Hana * Xenosaga Episode II (2005) as Shion Uzuki * Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) as Cloe * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) as Ty Lee * Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (2007) as Ty Lee * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno (2008) as Ty Lee * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) as QA, Evil QA * The Sims Medieval (2011) as Sim * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) as Additional Voices References External links * Category:1983 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Beverly Hills, California